Campaigns: 2010 Campaigns
All campaigns that occurred in 2010 will be listed here. The Cataclysm December 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Deathwing’s eruption from the depths of Azeroth left destruction in his wake, a world reshaped in fire and anguish. The first regiment struggled to hold Stormwind together, leading rescue and salvage efforts in the ruins. The sorrows culminated in the funeral of King Magni Bronzebeard, who gave his life to protect Ironforge. Ribbon: Elemental Invasion November 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: When Deathwing began to emerge from his refuge in Deepholm, the earth groaned and the borders between the planes began to weaken. Into Azeroth spilled forth maddened denizens of the Elemental Plane, intent on wreaking terrible havoc. The first regiment stood fast to defend Stormwind and its citizens from the wrath of earth, water, fire, and air alongside King Varian Wrynn. The Mountain Guard graciously provided enchanted arms with which to do battle with the elementals. Ribbon: Cleansing Zul'drak November 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Duke Maxen's return after captivity in Blackrock Mountain was celebrated throughout the kingdom. The Lich King had fallen, but many Scourge outposts remained--and many enterprising necromancers were eager to take advantage of the disarray. The first regiment was tasked with purging Zul’Drak of the remaining undead. While deep in the frost troll capital, the regiment engaged the Cult of Ner'zhul in their floating citadel. The Cult of Ner’zhul was soundly defeated, but an offensive by the Drakkari trolls brought the campaign to an early close. Ribbon: March of Sorrows October 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Still reeling from the fall of Duke Maxen, Acting-Marshal Ismond Laldere led the first regiment into the Swamp of Sorrows to investigate rumors of Horde-friendly troll tribes joining their ranks. Upon investigation, the rumors were found to be accurate and the army quickly worked to sabotage the forming union before the Horde presence strengthened in Kingdom territory. The regiment was ultimately successful in driving a wedge between the tribe and the Horde, but was unable to annihilate either threat permanently. Ribbon: Stonewatch Massacre September 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Under orders from King Varian Wrynn, the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade was sent to attempt to recapture Stonewatch Keep from the Blackrock Clan of orcs. The venture was a catastrophic defeat that saw most of the regiment slaughtered and Duke Maxen Montclair, thought dead, captured and imprisoned in Blackrock Mountain. Ribbon: Sentinel Keep September 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: King Varian Wrynn determined to use resources claimed from the war in Northrend to bolster and fortify Sentinel Hill in Westfall. The first regiment was charged with seeing the construction done alongside the Westfall Brigade under the leadership of Commander Kelhan. Together, the forces of Westridge and Westfall raised Sentinel Keep and fortified it ahead of schedule. Ribbon: Stonetalon Defense July 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Enraged by the brutality against the tauren of Camp Taurajo, the Horde assaulted night elven settlements throughout the Stonetalon Mountains. The first regiment met them in battle at Stonetalon Peak alongside the Kul Tiras Marine Corps, pushing them back to Sun Rock Retreat. The Hawktotem Tribe of tauren swore to seek vengeance for the regiment's actions. Ribbon: Taurajo Assault July 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Led by the Kul Tiras Marine Corps from Tiragarde Keep, the Alliance struck against the tauren settlement of Camp Taurajo in the Barrens. The offensive employed brutal tactics that saw scores of unarmed innocents slaughtered despite Lord-Marshal Montclair’s strenuous pleas, stoking the wrath of the Horde against the Alliance. Ribbon: Siege of Andorhal June 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Post-Icecrown Battle of Andorhal was an effort made by the human kingdoms of the Grand Alliance to retake Andorhal from the Undead Scourge. While the Alliance made headway into the city and recaptured several of its southern districts, the Scourge reduced the campaign to a stalemate and no further progress was made by the Alliance. Ribbon: Thandol Span May 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: After shattering the attempted Horde grab for the Thandol Span, Alliance forces marched on Hammerfall and claimed the fortress for the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Only when Forsaken and Silvermoon reinforcements arrived was the settlement retaken by the Horde. Ribbon: Quelling the Darkness March 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Night Watch of Darkshire called for aid against an uprising of the Nightbane worgen and an upsurge in undead activity. The first regiment was sent in answer. The worgen were handily suppressed once more, but at Raven Hill, necromancers proved a graver threat. There, a coven was discovered that would trouble Stormwind’s people for years to come - the Cult of Ner'zhul. Ribbon: Redridge Reconstruction February 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: After their tour of duty in Stormwind City, the regiment shifted focus to fortifying the kingdom's infrastructure by paving roads and constructing towers. The Blackrock Clan of orcs moved to strike against Lakeshire, and the first regiment arrived to lend aid. After helping to secure the town, the regiment pressed north into the Burning Steppes, securing Morgan’s Vigil and striking a blow against the Blackrock. Ribbon: Return to Order February 2010 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Soon after the Lich King fell, King Varian Wrynn realized that the army he raised to fight in Northrend would soon become restless without a purpose in the realm. Seeing that the kingdom's infrastructure had fallen into gross disrepair during his absence, he directed Duke Maxen Montclair to train a new generation of soldiers to uphold the law, defend the people, and repair what had fallen into ruin. Ribbon: Category:Campaigns